Moment de faiblesse
by EleaDeLune
Summary: Une variante sur ce qu’aurait pu être l’après Carthis, toujours autour de la relation Jarod/Parker…
1. Chapitre 1

Série : le Caméléon

Résumé : Une variante sur ce qu'aurait pu être l'après Carthis, toujours autour de la relation Jarod/Parker…

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété, je ne touche pas d'argent pour ce que je fais, seul votre plaisir est ma récompense, alors pensez aux feedbacks… merci…

Note de l'auteur :

J'avais écrit cette fanfic pour un challenge pour le site Inthemoonlight il y a quelques années...

...ça peut paraître étrange qu'après l'épisode Carthis Jarod ne se soit pas mis à la recherche de sa famille, mais c'est mon histoire, donc… ;o)

Les chapitres sont courts, mais comme je poste la fic dans son intégralité, ça ne change rien... Bonne lecture !

**Moment de faiblesse**

**Chapitre 1**

_Hartford, Connecticut, Nouvelle Angleterre_

Jarod profitait d'un de ces instants de répit qu'il avait, juste avant de voir débarquer la cavalerie, Parker à sa tête et les gorilles du Centre sous ses ordres. Il s'était assis sur un banc public, dans un grand parc et observait ceux qui l'entouraient. Se mêler à la foule et ressentir l'impression d'être comme ceux-là lui plaisait. Sans doute savourait-il ce plaisir trop longtemps interdit…

Il observait les gens. Cette petite femme pressée, ce jeune type plongé dans un bouquin, ce couple de retraités qui se promenait heureux, cette mère qui tenait la main de son garçon blondinet, sa sœur les suivant une glace dans la main et plein la frimousse… Ces gens semblaient heureux… Il aurait donné énormément pour pouvoir vivre un instant, un court instant, ce sentiment avec sa famille. Mais à l'heure actuelle il ne pouvait se permettre de faire ce genre de projets.

Jarod se leva et remonta la longue allée de platanes, pour déboucher sur le centre ville. Il se paya là un beignet à la pomme, puis longea les vitrines des boutiques…

Il arriva devant l'une d'elles, un vendeur de matériel audio-visuel qui exposait en vitrine différents postes de télévisions - allumés bien sûr pour attirer le client… Certes, depuis qu'il était sorti du Centre il était en retard sur son temps et avait à découvrir bien des curiosités mais ce qu'il observait l'intriguait du plus haut point. Il avait beau être un génie, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le principe de l'émission qu'il regardait. Une jeune adolescente suivait l'émission avec un vif intérêt. Jarod se prit alors à lui demander ce que c'était…

- « Excusez moi… Je voudrais essayer de comprendre le principe de l'émission. On filme ces gens… ces gens vivent comme vous et moi… mais je ne saisis pas quel est le but ? que doivent il faire ? »

La jeune fille, qui s'était d'abord reculée, méfiante, regarda Jarod intriguée.

- « Mais vous sortez d'où… ? de Mars ou quoi ? c'est super connu... ! des personnes sont enfermées dans un loft ou dans une villa et on les regarde vivre…

- Si je comprends bien, ce sont comme ces souris qu'on enferme dans des labyrinthes ou des cages expérimentales, puis l'on observe et analyse leurs comportements, leurs réactions … sauf que ce sont des humains… y a-t-il des… expériences sur eux, des simulations.. ? dit-il l'œil sceptique en se retournant vers la fille.

- Hein… ? mais d'où vous débarquez ? c'est pas compliqué pourtant… ! c'est de la télé réalité ! ils s'enferment pendant des mois, ils font leur vie et nous on les regarde, tu vois... ?

- ... Alors ils ne sont pas enfermés, retenus contre leur gré... ils sont... consentants... ?

- Ben ouais des tas de gens veulent y participer, eh ! faut sortir de ton trou mec tu sais... !

- … de la télé réalité, vous dites... ?

- Ouais c'est ça ! Bon je vous laisse hein ! », et elle s'éloigna rapidement en jetant des coups d'œil fréquents vers la vitrine…

Des gens qui se portent volontaires pour vivre des mois sous les regards de milliers de téléspectateurs, quelle était donc leur motivation… ? il se souvenait de son enfance et d'une grande partie de sa vie, constamment filmée par plusieurs caméras, sans lui laisser la moindre intimité… et à l'extérieur, des producteurs avaient exploité ce concept… étrange, vraiment étrange, il en parlerait à Sydney… certaines choses échappaient à sa logique, des choses qui dépassaient sa capacité à toujours tout analyser, comme cette envie irrésistible de rester dans ce quartier alors qu'il savait pertinemment que dans une journée, Parker débarquerait avec ses chiens d'attaque, voire quelques dizaines d'heures si Broots faisait du bon travail…

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas croisés - en fait depuis la tempête du Diable - et elle commençait à lui manquer. Il fallait vraiment qu'il soit tordu pour penser ça... ! si elle lui tombait dessus, il repartirait directement pour un long séjour dans le Delaware, dans un sous sol dont personne ne connaîtrait l'existence au Centre… oui il fallait qu'il soit tordu... ! pourtant ces derniers temps il se surprenait souvent à penser à elle… oh ! non, n'allez pas chercher ce qu'il n'a pas pensé, il désirait être avec elle, près d'elle, juste la voir, sentir sa présence à la fois menaçante et essentielle pour lui, il pensait qu'il pourrait la faire changer d'avis sur… sur bien des points… il pensait qu'elle avait peut être réfléchie depuis Carthis, et qu'elle avait un regard nouveau sur le Centre… oui, il pensait qu'il pourrait arriver à la convaincre, et… oh ! non il pensait décidément trop ! ... il la chassa de son esprit et remonta l'avenue jusqu'à l'immeuble vétuste où il avait trouvé une chambre.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

_Le Centre, Blue Cove, Delaware_

Ce bruit, que Broots ne connaissait que trop bien, n'était guère de bon augure. Il trahissait que Parker n'était pas d'humeur facile ce matin. L'avait-t-elle été depuis son retour de l'Antre du Diable où nul ne savait ce qui s'était réellement passé… ?

Les hauts talons se firent entendre au bout du couloir, tournèrent à gauche et entrèrent dans le bureau de l'informaticien. Leur propriétaire n'était pas de bonne humeur se confirma intérieurement Broots, mais elle n'était pas furieuse, non ce n'était pas ça. Elle avait l'air… lessivée, épuisée. À l'étonnement de Broots, elle prit un siège et prit le temps de s'asseoir. Elle poussa un long soupir et leva les yeux vers celui-ci.

- « Alors, Broots, du nouveau sur J…. sur le Caméléon… ?

- …euh…oui, mademoiselle Parker. J'ai réussi à décrypter le message qu'il avait laissé à Atlanta et je suis quasiment sûr qu'il est… quelque part en Nouvelle Angleterre. Mais… comment vous dire… il y a… euh, un… problème.

- Quoi... ? » dit-elle sur un ton qui ne lui était pas propre et qui inquiéta Broots.

- « C'est, euh… votre… enfin, votre frère, oui…

- Lyle... ?! Cela fait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas vu… je croyais qu'il était en voyage en Asie… » Une grimace de dégoût se dessina sur son visage, elle ne pourrait jamais y rester indifférente. « Qu'a-t-il fait encore... ?

- ...et bien il est revenu il y a deux jours… et il est bien décidé à trouver Jarod. Et… »

Broots crut bien apercevoir une lueur de fureur traversait les yeux bleus de Parker à cet instant. Aussi se demanda-t-il si cette réaction était due à l'évocation du nom du génie ou à l'annonce que son jumeau de frère venait se mêler de ses affaires.

Parker se passa la main sur le visage, et l'informaticien crut qu'elle allait se sentir mal.

- « Mademoiselle… ? vous vous sentez bien… ? vous voulez un verre d'eau, ou… »

Mais au même instant, Lyle entra dans le bureau en trombe, sans même frapper, ce qui n'était guère troublant dans les couloirs du Centre.

- « Alors sœurette, on se sent mal… ? tu vois, je viens justement te donner un coup de main... ! on est sur le point de localiser Jarod et je dois y aller… tu peux rester ici, pour… te reposer, c'est vrai que ton boulot est... épuisant… ! dit-il en se mettant à ricaner, reste ici soeurette, mais j'emmène ton informaticien, il nous sera utile…

- Je me sens très bien Lyle... ! mais arrête de m'appeler soeurette… ! »

Elle se leva, tremblante et se rapprocha de son frère. Aussi près que cela était possible. Broots, avait reculé et observait avec crainte la scène à laquelle il assistait.

- « Premio, il est hors de question que je reste ici, à me tourner les pouces, pendant que tu traqueras Jarod… J.. Jarod est _ma_ priorité, et c'est à _mo_i de m'en occuper… Secundo, Broots est _mon_ informaticien, et il reste donc ici, avec moi… Capito… ?

- Je vois que tu ne comprends pas, dit-il d'un sourire carnassier, s'il n'en tenait qu'à moi, je ne gâcherais pas ce petit plaisir personnel que tu trouves dans cette… chasse à la souris, mais les ordres viennent d'en haut. »

Il lui tendit un dossier.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça… ? On me retire le dossier Caméléon et… on me retire du service actif… ?

- Oui. Provisoirement. Au vu de ton dernier échec sur l'Ile des Possédés, la Tour a estimé qu'il te fallait du… repos. La recherche des Parchemins est mise entre parenthèses, la priorité absolue est le Caméléon, donc…

- Mais je suis la seule à le connaître aussi bien… ! Il va te falloir reprendre toutes les pistes, et…

- Faux… ! c'est là où est toute la subtilité… !! tu es la seule à être... euh… mise au repos… Broots et Sydney se retrouvent sous mes ordres, nous avons d'ailleurs pratiquement localisé Jarod grâce à Broots… bien je vais te laisser te reposer sœurette… nous avons du travail, n'est ce pas Mr Broots... ? »

Il se tourna vers l'informaticien alors que celui-ci se tordait les mains.

- « …oui...Mr. Lyle… »

Broots jeta un œil à Parker. Elle avait l'air dépassé par les événements qui venaient de se dérouler dans cet huis clos. À son grand désespoir, elle n'essayait même pas de se défendre. Elle n'allait vraiment pas bien. Où était passée sa force, sa fermeté, cette froideur qui faisait son caractère… ? Tout avait lentement disparu durant ces derniers mois…

Même Sydney n'avait pas su que faire face à se laisser-aller… le psychiatre se doutait bien qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose durant cette tempête du Diable, quelque chose qui l'avait changé. Profondément. Mais si elle n'y mettait pas du sien, seul, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Parker, si lasse, avait encaissée la nouvelle sans réagir. Du moins pas avec la vigueur qu'elle aurait pu y mettre il y a quelques mois. Elle était retournée dans son bureau et s'était effondrée sur le canapé.

Elle était fatiguée. Fatiguée par cette chasse, cette quête qui ne menait nulle part. Elle n'avait plus de but dans la vie… ces derniers temps, elle venait au Centre pour faire acte de présence, mais en réalité elle n'avait plus ni l'envie, ni la force de chercher, ni de traquer Jarod.

Au fond elle savait qu'il était vivant. Elle ne saurait l'expliquer, mais elle le savait. C'était comme ça. Et s'il était vivant, c'était… le principal. Il n'avait pas donné de signe de vie mais après tout il n'avait plus de compte à lui rendre. Elle avait refusé sa main tendue et son silence se justifiait.

Des larmes se formèrent et dévalèrent ses pommettes, jusqu'au menton. Elle n'essaya pas de les sécher. Elle en avait besoin. De pleurer. De se vider de tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Elle se sentait sale, sale de tout ce qu'avait été sa vie. Mensonges, trahisons, assassinats, douleur, froideur. Oui c'était ça, elle avait froid. Elle retira ses hauts talons et ramena ses genoux dans ses bras. Elle posa sa tête entre. Là, elle fut secouer de sanglots qu'elle ne tenta pas de stopper. Elle se laissa aller. Elle glissa vers la droite et se trouva allongée, recroquevillée en position fœtale. Sa vie était un désastre. Son univers était un enfer. Le Centre était l'enfer. Et elle y avait perdu tous ceux qu'elle avait aimés. Sa mère. Faith. Thomas. Jarod ? elle avait perdu Jarod aussi… elle stoppa ses sanglots, et essaya de mettre au clair ses pensées. Oui, elle venait de classer Jarod dans la catégorie 'personnes qu'elle aime'… Ce choix la fit sourire. Elle s'était volontairement aveuglée pour ne pas voir ce qui était le plus flagrant. Elle se mentait à elle-même depuis si longtemps. A présent elle était face à cette vérité refoulée, seule. C'est plutôt le moment présent qu'elle qualifierait de moment de faiblesse. Oui, c'était sa faute. A nouveau. Mais avait-elle la force de prendre ce tournant… ? Elle voulait changer, c'était certain. Elle ne voulait plus se lever le matin, seule, et se sentir sale et coupable de rester dans cet endroit qu'est le Centre, mais en avait-elle la force… ?

Ses sanglots reprirent. De plus belle.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

_Chambre 47, Hartford, Connecticut_

Une partie de la chambre était éclairée par le néon d'une enseigne publicitaire fixée sur le bord de la fenêtre. Un fauteuil retiré dans un coin se trouvait dans la pénombre, et Jarod y était assis. Il avait renversé sa tête sur le dossier et semblait regarder les minuscules tâches et trous dont était fait le plafond. En réalité, il réfléchissait. Il avait conscience qu'il réfléchissait beaucoup trop ces temps-ci, mais il n'arrivait rien trouver pour s'arracher à ces pensées. Il avait parcouru la ville, avait aidé une famille pauvre a lutté contre leur propriétaire abusif, mais décidément Jarod n'en tirait pas la satisfaction qu'il espérait. Ses exceptionnelles capacités intellectuelles avaient des inconvénients qu'il ne pouvait fuir, il savait analyser avec lucidité les situations, même celles qui le faisaient souffrir.

Pendant ces années, il avait aidé les autres, mis au service son don, son génie. Mais à travers ce dévouement, il essayait d'oublier sa condition à lui. Il avait recherché sa famille toutes ces années, chaque fois le Centre, l'en avait séparé. Le Centre avait toujours fait de sa vie un…. Non, le Centre avait détruit sa vie. Voilà la vérité.

Fuir, toujours, voilà à quoi se résumait sa vie… Il se mit à rire, nerveusement. S'il n'était pas de nature si posée et si raisonnable, il aurait retourné tous les meubles de la chambre. Il se leva pourtant, traversa la pièce et envoya un uppercut direct au mur qui s'élevait devant lui. Il ne sentit pas la douleur l'élancer. Il empoigna son blouson et sortit dans la rue, il se mit à courir, ne sachant pas où aller, confondant les pâtés de maison, accélérant son rythme à l'extrême jusqu'à ce que ses poumons le brûlent et l'obligent à ralentir.

Sans s'en rendre compte il avait tourné en rond et c'était retrouvé à son point de départ. Il s'était vidé l'esprit. Il monta prendre une douche glaciale, et quand il en sortit il avait prit sa décision.

_Maison__ de Parker, Blue Cove, Delaware_

Elle avait quitté le Centre en début d'après midi, et s'était servi du scotch, son fidèle remontant depuis des années. Ce qui était fatal avec l'alcool, c'était qu'elle ne se sentait bien que quelques instants et lorsque la chaleur de celui-ci cessait de couler dans ses veines, elle revenait à la triste réalité. Elle était prisonnière du Centre. Voilà la réalité. Il avait à nouveau raison et elle devait y faire face.

Elle s'était endormie en fin d'après midi sur le canapé, un verre et la bouteille de scotch sur la table basse, un cadre avec la photo de sa mère l'observant. _Pardon Maman… _

Quand elle émergea de sa léthargie, il faisait nuit et la lune presque pleine était haute dans le ciel. Elle se souvenait d'avoir rêvé. Elle avait entendu la voix de sa mère lui dire de se ressaisir, de se battre. _Ne laisse pas le Centre croire qu'il t'a abattu. _Elle lui disait d'être forte. Elle était une Parker après tout. _Le tournant._ Il était là.

Parker se leva doucement, elle avait un foutu mal de tête. Dans la salle de bains elle se passa la tête sous l'eau froide. _Sois forte ma fille, _ces mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête. La voix de sa mère lui martelait les tempes,_ tu tiens le fil de ta vie entre tes mains. _Quand soudain, elle entendit la sonnerie du téléphone. Elle resta figée un temps. Qui pouvait l'appeler à cette heure de la nuit… ? une erreur de numéro… ? un pervers sexuel… ? ou ….

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

- « Parker… ? tu en a mis du temps… je t'ai réveillé… ?

- J… Jarod… ? c'… c'est toi… ?

- … tu attends un autre appel… ? » Il essaya d'y mettre une touche d'humour, mais il ne fut pas convaincu lui-même.

- « …ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre Jarod », avoua Parker. Elle avait mille et une choses à lui dire et maintenant qu'elle le tenait, elle ne sut par où commencer.

- « …moi aussi Parker. Je vais t'avouer quelque chose qui va te mettre en rogne, mais je ne peux pas me retenir davantage. J'ai… j'ai beaucoup… pensé à toi. Enfin… c'est… oui… tu… tu m'as manqué… » Il lui fallut, pour aligner ces deux phrases, une force qu'il n'avait même pas encore soupçonné.

Jarod retenait sa respiration, attendant une réplique bien cinglante de la Dragon Lady mais elle ne vint. D'ailleurs aucune réaction du tout ne vint…

Il entendit pleurer au bout du fil.

- « Parker… ?

- Oh… Jarod… je suis désolée et… je suis rogne…oui je suis en rogne que tu m'entendes dans cet état. Mais… je… je traverse ce qu'on pourrait appeler un moment de faiblesse. » Il l'entendit étouffait un rire, presque inaudible. « Oui… Jarod… je crois que je suis en train de craquer… je n'en peux plus… je… »

Il devinait des sanglots lointains. Elle essayait de les retenir. Il se dit que c'était bon signe. Elle était encore trop fière pour montrer ses faiblesses.

- Parker… je t'aurais volontiers offert une épaule, mais j'ai peur que tu ne la refuses… et… même pour toi… je ne veux pas risquer de retourner au Centre… je peux… je veux t'aider Parker mais tu ne peux pas continuer à me chasser et à te confier à moi… avoue que la situation est… étrange… non… ?! »

Il se sentait impuissant, aussi loin, mais il voulait la faire parler. Il fallait qu'elle parle et qu'elle ne reste surtout pas seule dans sa détresse. Il aurait aimer qu'elle le remballe, non pas parce qu'il était tordu – _quoique…_ _?_ - mais parce qu'elle se révélerait alors sous son vrai jour.

- « Parker… ?

- Je ne suis plus à ta poursuite Jarod… »

Il resta quelques secondes, muet, le temps d'analyser cette précieuse information. C'était une phrase qu'il a avait longtemps espéré entendre, mais le contexte lui paraissait… curieux. L'avait-elle décidé d'elle-même ? Que s'était-il passé au Centre ? Il s'en voulait, il aurait dû s'occuper d'elle bien plus tôt…

- « …alors terminées tes parties de chasse à la souris… ? ça va me manquer tu sais…

-… n'y vois pas la fin de ta fuite… c'est Lyle qui reprend ton dossier Jarod… et crois moi il ne sera pas aussi tendre que moi avec toi… !

-… parce que toi tu étais tendre Parker… ? » Il essaya de lancer ses joutes verbales auxquelles il aimait tant s'adonner au beau milieu de la nuit. Mais Parker ne relança pas la remarque.

Un silence qui parut durer un éternité à Jarod s'installa. C'est Parker qui le brisa.

- « …Jarod… tu sais le tournant… ce tournant… je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de le prendre…

Jarod dut lui faire répéter pour être sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé. Etait-elle sérieuse… ?

- Parker… est ce que tu as bu, ou consommer quelque chose d'illicite… ?

- Jarod… ! dit-elle en riant doucement, je suis sobre, et ce tournant n'a jamais été aussi clair devant mes yeux… je voulais savoir si… si… enfin… si tu…

- Oui Parker… ! Oui… je vais te sortir de là… »

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Le Centre, Blue Cove, Delaware_

Parker était retournée au Centre pour régler quelques détails. En réalité, elle cherchait Broots. Cette démarche lui paraissait étrange, c'était souvent l'inverse qui se produisait. Elle était passée à son bureau mais celui-ci était vide.

Elle arpentait les couloirs à sa recherche, redoutant plus que tout d'y croiser son frère ou encore son… oui, son père.

Au détour d'un couloir, à l'angle du bureau de Lyle, elle aperçut enfin son informaticien. Il venait vers elle, la tête plongée dans un dossier plus stressé que jamais.

- « Broots… ! »

Le pauvre informaticien sursauta et se retourna pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls.

- « Oh Mademoiselle Parker… ! vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je regrette l'époque où vous me criez dessus et me traiter comme un moins que rien… comparé à vous Lyle est… est un fou furieux… ! »

Parker le prit par le bras et l'emmena dans un recoin.

- « Broots… je ...je voudrais m'excuser pour toutes ces années où je vous ai traité de façon plus qu'odieuse… en y regardant bien vous êtes la seule personne, avec Sydney, au Centre à avoir été un... ami. Oui c'est ça un ami… Alors voilà je voulais vous donner ça… »

Elle sortit de sa veste son Smith & Wesson et lui tendit.

- « Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce … oh ! non je ne peux pas… !

- Broots, je me suis toujours demandé ce qui vous retenez ici, au Centre. Ce sont vos choix, mais je vous confie cette arme. Je n'aurais bientôt plus à m'en servir et je me suis dis que vous serez plus en sécurité avec lui dans … dans cet endroit de fous…

- ...Mademoiselle Parker… je l'accepte avec honneur... mais j'ai peur de ne pas vous avoir compris. Si vous dites que vous n'en aurez plus besoin, c'est que…

- Broots, moins vous en saurez mieux ce sera pour vous… »

Elle jeta un œil dans le couloir pour s'assurer de la discrétion de leur entretien.

- « Savez vous où je peux trouver Sydney… ? lui demanda t elle.

- Oh ! Il est à Albany, Nicholas se marie. Il était si heureux d'aller le retrouver, il aurait voulu que nous l'accompagnions, mais… Mr Lyle a refusé bien sûr… »

Il voyait bien que cela ennuyait Parker. Celle-ci aurait voulu à lui aussi lui dire quelques mots, le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle… mais elle n'avait pas le temps.

- « Ce n'est pas grave Broots, je suis heureuse pour son fils… dites lui à son retour que... je le remercie… pour tout… »

Elle lui sourit. Un sourire franc que Broots n'avait jamais connu. Elle mit sa main sur son épaule, ce qui le déstabilisa encore plus.

Puis elle tourna les talons et longea pour la dernière fois, se dit-elle, ces couloirs froids…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

_Aérodrome, Baltimore_

Jarod était appuyé contre le mur. Derrière ces lunettes noires, il observait le manège des avions, se disant qu'il serait à son tour dans l'un d'entre eux en direction du bonheur avec la seule personne qu'il avait vraiment aimé. Il souriait. Bientôt, elle serait là.

Il lui avait donné rendez-vous derrière un hangar blanc pour éviter les éventuelles questions, ensuite il prendrait un minuscule avion vers Toronto puis sous de faux passeports, ils s'envoleraient vers le Sud de la France, pays de l'amour disait-on. Ils allaient pouvoir en juger par eux même. Il était satisfait de son idée, rien ne pourrait les arrêtait. Il avait tellement hâte de la voir… Il ne tenait plus en place. Il sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste en cuir un tube de Pez et prit un bonbon qu'il laissa fondre sur sa langue…

Il la vit arriver de loin. Elle était en tailleur bien sûr, avec une chemise de satin bleu qu'elle portait superbement et talons hauts. Elle n'avait pas dérogé à cette règle. Elle n'avait qu'un sac de voyage. Elle a fait des efforts, jugea-t-il.

Parker aussi l'avait repéré de loin. Quoique un homme en cuir sur un mur blanc ne passait pas inaperçu. Mais l'endroit était désert, ce qui assurait leur sécurité. Il était adossé contre le mur tout près de la bouteille de gaz, comme prévu. Quand il la vit, il se redressa.

- « Tu es venue…

- Tu doutais de moi… bonjour la confiance Jarod… !

- Je me demandais juste ce qui pouvait bien nous empêcher cette fois de nous retrouver… mais tu es là c'est le principal… »

Il avait l'air d'un adolescent, ne sachant trop comment se comporter, pensa Parker. Il restait à distance mais l'envie de se rapprocher était palpable. Cette constatation la fit sourire. Elle mit sa main sur sa hanche et un souffle de vent fit voler ses cheveux, ne la rendant que plus belle aux yeux de Jarod. Pourtant elle avait quelques doutes…

- « Jarod… tu crois que c'est la bonne solution... ?

- Tu en vois d'autres Parker… ? s'enfuir est peut être lâche, mais je préfère passer pour un lâche que de voir ma vie se détruire et passer à côté du bonheur…

- Je sais... je sais que la fuite est le meilleur moyen, mais je veux dire… tous les deux… s'enfuir tous les deux… tu ne crois pas qu'on fait fausse route… ?

- Parker... je n'ai jamais été aussi déterminé de toute ma vie… je sais que je tiens beaucoup à toi… que le Centre me traque… à présent la seule façon d'être heureux c'est d'être loin du Centre… et avec toi… Maintenant c'est à toi, Parker, de prendre ce tournant….

- ... Jarod… j'attire les ennuis, la mort… et si je suis sûre d'une chose à cette heure, c'est que je tiens énormément à toi… et inévitablement ceux que j'aime…, » elle refoula une larme, « ceux que j'aime se font…le Centre les… » puis n'essaya plus de les retenir, « Maman, Faith, Thomas,… Jarod, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose tu comprends… ? »

Jarod s'approcha, lui prit les mains et les approcha de sa bouche. Il y déposa un baiser puis leva son visage vers Parker.

- « Il ne m'arrivera rien. J'ai un Ange avec moi… »

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Parker. S'était-il aperçu auparavant à quel point ses yeux étaient bleus… ? Elle était si belle…

Il approcha doucement ses lèvres vers le front de l'Ange est y déposa a nouveau un baiser. Il prit le menton de Parker, lui caressa la joue et entreprit de sécher ses larmes. A présent, ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre le visage à la même hauteur.

Parker se dit qu'arrivait là le moment qu'elle attendait le plus au monde et qui la rendait également la plus faible… Ce fameux moment de faiblesse…

Soudain, elle entendit une détonation. Elle se retourna, cherchant d'où venait ce bruit. Peut être n'était ce pas une détonation mais trop de temps passé au Centre l'avait rendue à cran. Elle se retourna vers Jarod.

- « Tu as entendu... ? Qu'est ce que c'était… ? »

Mais Jarod avait porté la main à son torse, quand il la retira, elle était pleine de sang. Il leva les yeux vers Parker. Celle-ci ne comprit pas tout de suite. Elle vit le sol tanguait et le hangar valsait. Ce n'était pas possible, pas lui. Elle était dans un mauvais rêve et elle allait de réveiller en sueur, oui ça ne pouvait être que ça, se dit-elle, ça ne devait être que ça… mais Jarod tomba à genoux, venant s'accrocher au tailleur de Parker. Celle-ci réagit enfin, elle le prit par les épaules et hurla son nom… Ce n'était pas possible… le génie bascula pourtant à terre. Parker s'était accroupie près de lui, refusant la vérité... elle criait son nom et pleurait de rage…

Elle retourna Jarod et posa sa tête sur elle.

- « Jarod… ne m'abandonne pas… tu n'as pas le droit Jarod… non... !!

- Parker… ne… laisse pas le… le Centre… t'abattre… toi aussi… sois forte… mon Ange… »

Cet idiot, à l'heure de la mort arrivait encore à lui donner un sourire… ce sourire qui l'avait toujours fait craquer…

- « Oh Jarod ...pardonne moi… s'il te plait… Je voulais te dire tellement de chose…

- Ce …. Ce n'est … pas… ta faute… ! Moi… aussi… Parker… je… je t'… »

Sa tête se relâcha et tomba sur le côté. Sa poitrine ne se souleva plus.

- « Non Jarod... !! Non... !! Jarod... moi aussi je t'aime… tu m'entends je t'aime… ! », prise d'un élan de lucidité, elle tenta de le soulever, « je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital, ils vont te sauver, ne t'inquiète pas… »

Soudain, son frère sortit d'on ne sait où, suivi par des nettoyeurs et par Mr Raines. Les nettoyeurs prirent le corps de Jarod et l'emmenèrent vers un hélicoptère qui s'était posé derrière Parker sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Elle était dans un mauvais rêve. Elle ne pouvait y croire.

Lyle fit signe à ses hommes de main de la lever. Raines et Lyle se trouvaient face à elle, et elle regretta de ne pas avoir son Smith & Wesson pour les abattre tous les deux. Raines s'adressa à elle le premier.

- « Nous vous remercions Mademoiselle Parker d'avoir permis la neutralisation de ce dangereux individu. Je vous attends dès demain dans mon bureau… »

Elle allait se réveiller, elle en était sûre.

Lyle lui adressa à son tour la parole.

- « Tu vois Soeurette qu'avec un peu d'aide tu as réussi à neutraliser le Caméléon…

- Vous… vous l'avez assassiné… ? Pourquoi… ?

- Nous le voulions en vie au départ, tu as raison, mais la Tour a jugé qu'il devenait trop dangereux. Ils ont un autre projet… le Caméléon, c'est dépassé, dit-il d'air faussement attristé. Après ton voyage de Carthis, nous avions bien compris que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il t'avait mis de son côté, et que ton manque d'efficacité n'était dû qu'à certains sentiments qui avaient du se… développer… tu vois ce que je veux dire… en ce qui te concerne tu devrais savoir qu'on ne peux pas quitter comme ça le Centre. » Il illustra ses mots par un claquement de doigts. « On naît et on meurt au Centre.

- Vous m'avez mouchardé… ?

- C'est notre boulot soeurette… ta conversation avec le génie l'autre nuit était très… touchante… »

Elle aurait étranglé de ses mains, si Sam ne lui avait pas demandé de monter aussitôt dans la Lincoln noire qui l'attendait.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Le Centre, Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Une semaine après_

Parker était à son bureau. Après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, elle s'était décidée à revenir dans ces couloirs glaciaux.

Broots avait été transféré dans un autre service et elle ne le voyait qu'au détour d'un couloir. Sydney avait conservé son poste au laboratoire mais été sous contrôle permanent. La Tour n'avait aucune confiance en eux, ni en Broots, ni en Sydney et encore moins en Parker. On avait découvert que fréquemment ces trois derniers étaient entrés en contact avec le Caméléon et que jamais ils n'avaient essayé - réellement – de le ramener.

Parker avait gardé une place au Centre, tout simplement parce qu'elle ne devait le quitter qu'à sa mort.

Parker était assise, et faisait jouer un verre de whisky sur le bureau. Sydney entra. La mort du Caméléon l'avait abattu. Pas autant que Parker, mais son visage avait les marques de l'accablement.

- « Comment vous sentez vous Mademoiselle Parker ?

- Mal », dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait difficilement cynique, « il n'y a qu'une seule solution finalement de quitter le Centre… c'est la mort…

- Mademoiselle Parker, commença le psychiatre, Jarod a passé sa vie à sauver des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était ce qui faisait son caractère, son altruisme. Il a voulu vous sauver, vous, à votre tour… Il a essayé… Il a échoué... mais vous savez mieux que moi combien il tenait à vous… et croyez moi, je suis certain qu'il voudrait que vous vous battiez… »

_Parker, ne laisse pas le Centre t'abattre toi aussi, sois forte mon Ange… _Elle laissa couler une larme.

Elle but une gorgée de whisky.

- « Je vais mourir Sydney, je vais mourir de chagrin, oui c'est ça… ! », elle vida son verre « hum, il ne me reste plus qu'à me noyer dans ce chagrin en pensant aux rares moments de bonheur passés ensemble, à regretter ceux que le Centre nous a arraché et à me souvenir du jeu stupide de… chat et de souris… ; oui je vais me laisser mourir de chagrin, et quand le Centre croira m'avoir abattu à mon tour je frapperai un grand coup et je continuerai la lutte. » Elle saisit le cadre où la photo de sa mère était encadrée. « Oui je me battrai Maman, je marcherai dans tes pas. »

Elle reposa le cadre et se leva. Elle marcha vers la porte et se retourna vers Sydney toujours assis.

- « Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Le Centre m'a tout volé et il vient de m'arracher la dernière personne que j'aimais. Jarod »

Elle sortit laissant Sydney seul, et partit arpenter ces longs couloirs froids comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

FIN

Note de l'auteur :

Voilà, c'était ma toute première fic écrite en 2003... pas très optimiste...

J'en suis pas très fière, mon style a évolué mais bon j'estime qu'elle a sa place avec mes autres fics.


End file.
